Cinderlina
by beheadfirstfearless
Summary: When Nat goes to a Halloween costume party, he meets the love of his life. The only problem is: he doesn't know who she is. After the mystery girl leaves her phone behind, will Nat be able to find her? A Naked Brothers Band twoshot based on the story of Cinderella.
1. Mystery Girl

**A/N: **Since Halloween is coming up, I decided to do a Natalina Halloween story. It was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but I decided to make it a two-shot after realizing it would be too long as a one-shot. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Naked Brothers Band.

* * *

At eight o'clock on a dark and cold Friday night, a young Nat Wolff felt uneasy as he walked into the gym of Amigos High School. The usually giddy and wild sixteen-year-old already wanted to turn around and go home, though the Masquerade Halloween Dance was just getting started. He had no purpose in going in the first place, but after many begs—and threats—from the guys, he felt inclined to go.

It's not that he didn't like his school or the people who attended it. His only problem was, he was turning bitter from the lack of love in his life. Pretty much all of the band members were in a relationship, even Nat's thirteen-year-old brother. Besides Nat, the only person who didn't have a significant other was Rosalina, but that never seemed to bother her. Whenever someone would point out a guy to her, she would only shrug her shoulders and make a comment about having a certain type. That type, however, was yet to be discovered.

Nat, on the other hand, was very concerned about his relationships. It had been two years since he last had a girlfriend—which was Rosalina, of course. He went on a couple dates with girls from his class—both of which were very beautiful—but he was always left wanting more. In fact, he was left wanting _a lot _more. He wanted Rosalina.

He would never admit it to anyone, but his feelings for his brown-eyed girl never left after their breakup. Nat found it was an absolutely miserable life to live. For the past two years, he had to look at her every day and refer to her as his "best friend." She would hug him after a successful show, and he would just lose it, burying his face in her long hair. Every time they would walk down the street together, he wanted to grab her soft, small hand in his own and never let go.

No matter how many girls he met, he couldn't get Rosalina's face out of his mind. For some unknown reason, she was the only girl he could even think about. It was horrible for Nat, especially when he knew she probably didn't feel the same way about , there he was at a stupid school dance watching various couples move around the gym floor wearing matching costumes. It was absolutely disgusting.

"Dude, I know you didn't want to come here, but you could have at least dressed up." Nat turned around to see one of his best friends, David, standing in front of him. Thomas and Cooper were standing at his sides, though they didn't seem as concerned with Nat's appearance as their friend.

"I am dressed up," Nat quietly replied. He really wasn't in the mood to be scolded.

"Please, dude, you're wearing a tux to a costume party. What kind of outfit is that?" David responded.

"I'm Prince Charming," Nat answered. In all reality, Nat actually _hadn't _dressed up. Considering he had only decided to go to the dance an hour before it started, he didn't have time to go shopping. Therefore, he slipped on a tuxedo that he wore to an award show two weeks prior.

"Pfft, whatever dude," David said.

"Hey, at least I have a different costume than the one I wore in middle school. Seriously, dude, you couldn't find anything better than the superhero costume you wore to the end of the year party when we were twelve?"

"I can't help that my mom is cheap! You know what her motto is! If it still fits, you still wear it!"

"Whatever, man. Where's the food?"

"Nat." This time, Cooper was the one to speak up. "You're in a gym full of beautiful girls and you're going to go eat? What is wrong with you?"

"Look, guys, I appreciate your concern for my love life, but it isn't going to happen. I go to school with these girls every day. What makes you think I'm going to magically fall in love with one of them tonight?"

"It's possible," Thomas finally spoke. "Some of them got really dressed up."

"Yeah, but I can still recognize them."

"Come on, guys, let's go. It isn't worth it." Finally David left and the other two followed after giving Nat a look of anger.

After spotting the snack table on the opposite side of the gym, Nat walked toward it without looking at the happy couples dancing to the music. He grabbed a handful of Oreos, three snack bags of chips, a full glass of punch, and sat down in a chair in the very back corner of the gymnasium where no one could see him. He had chosen his spot for the night, and didn't plan on moving until it was time to go home. Turning away from the crowd, he popped a cookie in his mouth and grabbed his phone out of his pocket, instantly going to his messages.

"This sucks," he typed to Rosalina.

"Haha," she instantly responded. "I'm guessing the boys finally convinced you to go to the dance."

"Yep."

"And it's not fun?" she asked.

"Nope," he answered.

"Hahaha. Aww, I'm sorry. Maybe it will get better."

"I highly doubt it. Aren't you here?" he sent.

This time, though, Rosalina didn't text back as quick as she had earlier. Nat waited for a few more minutes, thinking maybe she was driving to the school. After all, she was supposed to be there. After ten minutes of waiting for a message, however, Nat sighed and put his phone away, hoping the next three hours would go by fast.

"Hi." He heard the small voice before he noticed someone was standing in front of him. It was a very petite girl looking to only stand about five feet tall. She was wearing a very pastel blue princess style dress, and her curly brown hair was pinned high against her head. Though Nat sensed some familiarity, he had no idea who the girl was, especially since she wore a small, sparkly mask over her eyes.

"Hello," he responded, smiling up at her. He had to admit, she was very pretty, and there was a bit of charm and loveliness in the way she composed herself.

"May I sit?" she asked, referring to the chair placed next to Nat's.

"Sure," he answered. The girl sat down and smoothed her dress with the tips of her newly manicured fingers. There was something about her hands that brought on some deja vu within Nat, but he instantly shrugged it off, calling himself crazy in the process.

"I like your tux," the girl said, smiling.

"Thanks," he responded. "I like your dress."

"Thank you," she answered, blushing. "Are you supposed to be Prince Charming?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm glad someone noticed." The girl loudly chuckled at something that Nat didn't catch. "What's funny?" he asked.

"Nothing, really. It's just a strange coincidence."

"What is?"

"I don't know. Something I just came up with in my mind."

"Okay, then," Nat said. "So, uh, what is your costume?"

"Um," she hesitated. "I'm Cinderella."

"What?" he asked. Considering the music was so loud and the girl was talking so softly, it was hard for Nat to make out what she was saying.

"Nothing," she answered. Nat decided not to push her any farther, though he was curious as to what her costume was. It was best to leave it alone, however, since it was hard to understand what she was saying.

"Most of the couples out there are so disgraceful," she said while looking toward the dance floor. "Don't people know how to properly dance anymore?"

"I think those types of dances died off a while ago," he responded.

"I guess so. It's a shame, really."

"Yeah," Nat responded.

After a long—and awkward—silence, he decided to go out on a limb and do something which he normally wouldn't even think about doing. "Would you like to dance with me?" he asked her. He placed his open palm in front of her, and she grabbed it with a grin on her face.

"Sure," she answered.

They walked to the middle of the dance floor hand-in-hand, and—lucky for them—a slow song had just started playing. They swayed around the floor without a care in the world. Suddenly, everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at them, and, eventually, they scooted toward the edge of the floor, allowing Nat and his mystery girl a lot more space to move.

In that moment, Nat forgot about everything except the shining girl in his arms. He couldn't remember what day it was. He couldn't remember where he was. And, above all, he couldn't remember the name of the beautiful eyed girl who had owned his heart for almost half of his life. All he knew was how gorgeous his mystery girl was and how much he wished she could stay with him forever.

Just as Nat realized he had experienced love at first sight, a loud ringing sounded through the gym, breaking apart the glowing couple. The girl in front of him quickly reached down, pulling a cell phone out of her glimmering shoe.

"Oh, my God," she said. "I'm so sorry. I have to go."

"Wha-" Before Nat could even get the word out, the beautiful girl placed a small peck on his cheek and disappeared out the door.

After realizing what had happened, he followed her out the door, but she was no where to be found. The only thing that gave Nat hope that his girl was even real was a small cell phone with pink jewels covering it lying on the sidewalk. Knowing it was her's, he picked it up, accidentally hitting a button in the process. The screen lit up extremely bright in the dark of the outside, showing a text message notification from an hour ago. What Nat saw next knocked the breath right out of him, and he struggled to regain air. Right on the small screen were these words: Message From Nat. "I highly doubt it. Aren't you here?"

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked it! The final part should be up no later than this weekend.


	2. New Fairytale

**A/N: **I've decided to make this into a short story because I came up with a bigger plot than what I had first imagined. Notice I said _short _story, so it probably will be nowhere even close to ten chapters, perhaps not even five. I hope you will still read it, though, because I promise I will continue writing!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Naked Brothers Band. I do, however, own Nat Wolff. He just doesn't know it yet. ;)

* * *

Nat stared at his phone while putting the covers farther above his head. He hadn't left the comfort of his bed all weekend, and nothing was going to get him out of it—especially a visit to see Rosalina.

"Nat," she had typed. "You haven't talked to me in two days. What's wrong?"

That was the nineteenth text she had sent him in forty-eight hours, but it didn't bother him. It made him feel better knowing Rosalina cared so much about him. The only problem was, there was no way Nat could respond. He couldn't. The shock and embarrassment had spread through every vein in his body, so it was impossible for him to say—or text—_anything _to her.

As a matter of fact, he hadn't spoken to _anyone—_not his friends, his dad, Jesse, or even his own baby brother. Of course, people had tried to reach him, but he never responded to calls, texts, or knocks on his bedroom door. He knew everyone had heard about the incident, seeing how the band members had probably told everyone right after it occurred. Luckily, no one had pushed him too far, so he avoided talking to people for longer than he ever had. That was until Alex came bursting through his door unannounced.

"Dude! Have you ever heard of this thing called knocking?" Nat screamed.

"Dude! Have you ever heard of this thing called leaving your room?" Alex yelled back.

"What do you even want?" Nat scoffed at him, burying his head in his pillow.

"You have a phone call," Alex simply stated.

"Ugh, of course I do. Who is it _this_ time?"

"It's Rosalina. She sounded really upset so maybe you should answer this-"

"No!" Nat screamed again.

"Look," stated Alex, "before you tell me to hang up, just let me say this: you're messed up. You are _completely _messed up for the stupidest reason. So what if a girl left you at a dance? You didn't even know her, man! Don't let it screw with your head!"

"I did know her," Nat whispered.

"Then who was it?

"Rosalina." There was a long pause before Alex finally spoke again, but, when he did, it hit Nat harder than the time he got whacked in the head with a baseball bat.

"Nat, you have to talk to her, okay?" By this time, Alex had sat on the edge of Nat's bed, trying his best to comfort his older brother. "I know you don't want to, but maybe you'll be able to sort things out. One of two things are going to happen, though. Either you will admit your feelings to each other—which you've wanted for _years—_or you'll decide to stay friends and everything will be awkward between the two of you. I know I'm being really blunt right now, but it's only the truth. Either way, something is going to happen. Even if that something happens to be the thing you _don't _want, at least you can say you tried. But if you don't try, and Rosalina really does love you back, you're going to miss out on the best thing to ever happen to you." With that, Alex got up and began to walk out of the room, but not before Nat spoke up again.

"Hey, Alex? Can you bring me the phone?" he asked.

"Be right back," Alex said with a smile.

"Hey," Nat said right after he built up enough courage to speak through the phone.

"Hi," Rosalina softly replied, obviously afraid of how Nat would react.

"I see you got your phone," Nat said calmly—surprisingly enough.

"Yeah, thanks for leaving it on my doorstep."

"Yep," he simply said.

"So, uh, what have you been up to?"

"Rosalina, you've texted me nineteen times in two days. You have called my cell phone sixteen and my house phone seven. You can't tell me you only want to know how I've been spending my weekend."

"You're right," she replied. "I'm sorry—and not just for that. I'm sorry about what happened at the dance. I should have never let that go on."

"Yeah," he replied. "You should have never let that go on. So why did you?" By then, Nat was furious. How could she have enough nerve to apologize for treating him that way?

"I don't know. I just...I don't know. I guess for once in my life I wanted to see what it was like to be one of the popular girls. I wanted boys to follow me around and watch my every move. I wanted to wear a sparkly dress and look like a princess. I wanted to know what it was like to be beautiful—just for one night."

"So you used me." Nat had meant for it to be a question, but it came out more like a statement. He didn't want to be mad at Rosalina, but he couldn't help but be. It was her fault he felt so poor.

"What? No! Nat, I didn't use you!" she cried. "You were just there! You were there, and you looked so handsome. In that one night, all of my dreams were coming true. Not only did I look like a princess, but I felt like one, too—but only because I was with you!"

"Whatever, Rosalina. Go find a new fairy tale to live in because you ruined the one we had." Nat hung up the phone and buried himself as far under his bed as he could go, crying all the while.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked it! Please review so I know if people are reading!


	3. Spectacular Idea

**A/N: **Sorry to say, but this is the second to last chapter. Also, there isn't much excitement in this one. It's more of a filler chapter. I hope you still like it, though!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Naked Brothers Band, but I do own an NBB charm bracelet, which is cool, too. :)

* * *

"I just don't know what happened," Rosalina said to her two best friends, Kristina and Patrice. She was glad she could finally get along with both of the girls considering what a rough time she went through with each of them. Once they set aside there differences, though, Rosalina found that her two enemies were actually really great friends.

"Me either," replied Kristina. "I can't figure out why he's not happy that you've finally put your feelings out there. I mean, he's been in love with you since I joined the band."

"Oh, trust me," interrupted Patrice. "He's been in love with her for much longer than that. One time, I took him to prom, and he totally ditched me for her."

"Patrice," laughed Rosalina. "That's only because you left him for Yellow Stripes!"

"Yellow stripes?" Kristina asked, confused.

"Yeah," Rosalina said in between laughs. "His real name was Wade, but everyone calls him Yellow Stripes because he got blonde highlights in his hair, like, every week. The sad thing is, Patrice was totally in love with him!"

"I was not!" she defended, and Rosalina rolled her eyes. "Okay, maybe just a little."

"Wait, I'm lost," said Kristina, causing the girls to burst into another fit of giggles.

"Well," Rosalina started, "when we were freshman, Patrice wanted Wade to take her to prom, but he asked me, so Trice took Nat. Before the night was over, she ended up with Wade, and I was with Nat. We even danced together."

"Huh," replied Kristina. "That doesn't surprise me any."

"Okay! Enough story time!" said Patrice. "We need to get to the bottom of this. Are you sure Nat understood why you did it?"

"Pretty sure," Rosalina responded, "because he said 'go find another fairytale' right before he hung up on me."

"He hung up on you?!" both Kristina and Patrice yelled at the same time.

"Yeah," answered Rosalina, hanging her head.

"Maybe Nat was already upset over something completely different. You know how he gets when someone criticizes his music or something."

"I don't think so, Kris," said Rosalina. "He was fine at the dance; it wasn't until after he found my phone that he got all weird. And he hasn't talked to any of the boys since then, not even Alex. Nothing could have possibly made him upset other than what I did."

"I think Kristina is right in a way," Patrice said. "You _do _know how he gets. He overreacts over the littlest things, but he always gets over them soon enough. I know you're upset, but maybe you should try to forget about it for now. He can't stay away from you for too much longer. He'll come around soon enough, just like always."

"Will you forgive him when he does?" Kristina asked Rosalina.

"I don't know," she replied. "He's going to have to do something really spectacular if he wants me back."

* * *

"You hung up on her?!" Alex frantically asked his big brother.

"Yep," Nat said, obviously regretting the whole conversation he had shared with Rosalina.

"Why would you do that?"

"I don't know. I was just angry."

"Oh, God." Alex replied, shaking his head back and forth.

"What?" Nat asked, confused.

"Come on, now, Nat. Don't try to pretend like you don't go into full-forced craziness when you get angry." Alex's words caused Nat to let out a loud groan of disappointment, but only in himself. He knew deep in his heart none of it was Rosalina's fault.

"Do you think she's upset?" he asked.

"Upset?" Alex spat. "She's probably more than upset. Dude, do you even remember what you said to her?"

"Only something about finding a new fairytale because the one we shared wasn't working. Then I hung up."

"Great," Alex replied. "Are you still mad at her?"

"I guess not. I mean, it was more my fault than her's. And it's what I've always wanted, you know? I've always wanted a relationship with her. I was just too scared to admit it. Yet, when she was the courageous one and did it instead of me, I got angry. Wow, this really does sound bad."

"That's because it is bad," Alex said.

"Gee, thanks for the words of encouragement. You're a fantastic brother."

"You know what I'm talking about! Besides, you said it yourself."

"I know, I know."

"So?" Alex asked.

"So what? Nat replied, confused yet again. He hated when his brother said things that had no meaning.

"So, how are you going to fix this?" he asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, you're going to have to do something really spectacular if you want her back."

"Yeah," Nat said. "Wait! I have an idea!"

* * *

**A/N: **The last chapter will be up soon! Until then, REVIEW!


	4. My Princess

**A/N: **Here is the very last chapter of this story. Right now, you are either sad because it is ending, or jumping for joy because you're happy it's over. (I hope it's the first option.) Enjoy the end!

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own The Naked Brothers Band.

* * *

It was an hour before the Naked Brothers Band's next concert, and Rosalina was almost out of her mind. A whole week had gone by since the dance, and Nat still had spoken to her—except for the awful phone conversation they shared, which—for some reason—made things even worse.

Unlike usual, he hadn't texted Rosalina every morning before school. He hadn't eaten lunch with her since the Friday before the dance. And, most importantly, he hadn't even _spoken _to her. Not even a casual "hi" had come out of his lips. It was ripping her apart.

"What's wrong, Rosalina?" Thomas asked her, walking into her dressing room. He must have noticed the look on her face—which was currently in her hands—before coming in.

"Nothing." she simply said.

"It's Nat, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah. He hasn't spoken to me all week. Actually, he hasn't even looked at me."

"Don't worry about it, Lina. He'll come around; he always does."

"I don't know if he will this time, Thom. He was really upset, and it's been a whole week. It's never gone on for this long before."

"What about the time we were in New Orleans?"

"That wasn't near as long," she answered.

"It seemed like it. Man, those were long days. Between you and Nat, Qaasim and Little Grace, and Alex and Big Ella, I was about to go crazy."

"You and me both."

"It's going to work out, okay? In the meantime, can I borrow a pick?"

"Sure," Rosalina giggled. "But why do you need a pick?"

"Oh, Nat said you would ask that. Sorry, though, I'm not supposed to tell you."

"So, Nat wants the pick?"

"Uh...yeah." Thomas said hesitantly, letting out the secret.

"Why couldn't he ask me himself?" she asked.

"I'm not really sure. He just asked me to. I'm sure it has nothing to do with you, though, Rosalina. He's busy getting ready for the show."

"If you say so," she responded.

"See you in a bit. Don't forget your water for the stage," Thomas said while walking out of Rosalina's dressing room. "Okay," he said when he got back to Nat. "I got the pick, but I feel awful. I had to lie to Rosalina."

"Why?" Nat asked.

"She kind of guessed who the pick was for, and I told her the only reason you wouldn't get it yourself was because you were busy."

"Was she upset?"

"Yeah, I could tell she had been crying."

"Great, now I feel even worse. I couldn't get it myself, though. That would give everything away."

Wait!" David interrupted. "I thought everything was okay now."

"It is," Nat replied. "She just doesn't know that yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I forgave her, but not in person. I'm keeping it a secret until later. I have a plan to win her back."

"Of course you do," David said. "You're Mr. Romance."

"And don't you forget it."

* * *

"Thank you all so much for coming out tonight!" Nat yelled to the hundreds of screaming fans in the audience. "We love you! Goodnight!"

The band gathered in the middle of the stage and took a bow before walking off, smiles lighting up their faces.

"Guys, that was awesome!" Cooper yelled.

"Yeah, they were such an amazing crowd!" David added.

"Totally, but the best part of the night was Alex dropping a drum stick during his solo." Qaasim said, causing everyone backstage to laugh.

"Hey, it only happens to the best drummers!" he defended, causing everyone to burst into another roar of laughter.

Very conspicuously, Nat winked at Kristina, and she nodded her head ever so slightly, making sure no one else saw.

"Hey, Rosalina," she said. "Will you walk out to the bus with me really quick? I want to take my contacts out before we start cleaning up."

"Uh, sure," she replied, "but won't we have to go out the front doors?"

"Yeah, but the fans won't see us as long as you have on your hoodie and sunglasses."

"Okay," Rosalina finally agreed.

Once the girls left, Nat's plan was finally put into action. All of the guys were running around backstage, making sure everything was set up right. After a short five minutes, Nat got into place and texted Kristina to tell her it was safe to come back.

A couple minutes later, the girls walked back in, and Rosalina noticed that the room was very dark, all except for one single spotlight that was shining on the middle of the stage. Under the spotlight was a white grand piano covered in pink roses that also spread all over the floor. Suddenly, she noticed something moving beside the piano and heard music begin to play. In that moment, she could only think of one thing: Nat.

Accompanied by the piano only, he began to sing, and it was the most beautiful thing Rosalina had ever heard. Once she finally realized it was all for her, she began to play a little more attention to the lyrics coming out of Nat's mouth.

"Beautiful girl, showing no lies

Wears a mask to cover her eyes.

Beautiful girl, looking at me

I wonder why she never sees.

She's my one and only.

She's the one from my dreams.

She's my one and only.

And everything to me.

She's my one and only.

My one true Cinderella.

She's my one and only.

And my perfect fairytale."

The song continued for another minute, but Rosalina couldn't get past the gorgeous sight before her. Tears began to roll down her face, and she couldn't help but smile from happiness. When Nat's song ended, she ran to him, but before she could hug him, he picked her up and spun her around, planting a tiny kiss on her forhead.

"I'm sorry for what I did," Nat said to her.

"Me too," she whispered.

"No, you don't have to be sorry. I was the jerk. You were just the beautiful girl who I should have listened to from the beginning."

"But I lied to you."

"You didn't lie; you showed me the truth. I was too dumb to see it at the time, though. Can you forgive me, Princess?

"Of course, my prince." Rosalina smiled, and Nat couldn't help but kiss her right there. A loud burst of "awws" echoed through the room, and the couple both blushed when they realized the whole band was standing right in front of them.

"I love you, Rosalina. You're my fairytale."

"I love you, too, Nat. Now where is my palace?"

**And they lived happily ever after... **

* * *

**A/N: **Very fluffy ending, I know. It's very unusual for me, actually. I just found it very fitting for this story. Hopefully it didn't want to make you puke. :P I hope you liked it! I will be starting a new NBB story soon, so be watching!


End file.
